ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoya Ootori
Character Outline The true manager of the club, Kyoya Ootori is shown to be calculating, knowledgable, and scheming, although not a bad person (to an extent). He is from a very powerful big-business family that deals predominantly in medicine, and secretly feels slightly overshadowed by his older brothers, who he knows are far more likely to one day inherit the company instead of him. However, despite the circumstances, he does have great confidence in his own abilities and finds the situation to be more of an interesting game than a roadblock. He does all the financial and planning aspects of the Host Club, from managing budgets to selling off merchandise. His manner towards clients is very pleasant and civil, and is said to be "the cool type." As a complete foil to Tamaki, even in appearance, he often realizes things Tamaki or the others are too naive to understand (and usually keeps the information to himself for his own amusement), and is the "Mom" to the father figure of Tamaki. He is often polite to people who are in power or related to it, and claims he only helps people so he can get ahead in the business circles. Haruhi finds this untrue when he keeps a woman from being scammed before realizing she was the wife of a important man. Appearance Kyoya has short, black hair, usually styled into a smart/casual look. He is skinny. He is five feet ten inches tall and wears slim, rimless glasses which seem to flash when he's scheming, angry, or secretly frightned. His fashion sense is not as intellectual as his character may suggest, however his entire wardrobe is full of designer wear. He's most often seen in jeans and designer tops when he isn't in his school uniform, and he seems to have a preferance for darker clothes. His eyes are a grey/brown colour. Kyoya is always dressed well, usually pulling off a smart/casual look without fault. Personality Kyoya is "cool" type. He is cool, logical, and has superior intelligence. He also can come across as rather detatched, and sometimes downright threatening when he wants to. He won't do anything that doesn't have any benefit for him, however Haruhi has wondered if maybe he wishes to gain something intangible from his relationship with his friends. He is considered the "Shadow King" of the Host Club by Haruhi, controlling all aspects of it while still being only second-in-command. Relationships Tamaki Suoh Tamaki and Kyoya are in the same class and are very close. Tamaki even occasionally calls him "mother", which Kyoya goes along with. While Tamaki still occasionally gets under Kyoya's skin, he still tolerates Tamaki's eccentricities and calmly follows the boy's lead (or so it appears). When their aquaintance first began, Tamaki drove him insane, as expected. However, after Tamaki's insight shone through and he helped Kyoya come out of his shell, the friendship became genuine and solid. It is safe to say Tamaki is Kyouya's closest friend. There has also been some evidence of Kyoya liking Tamaki romantically, but this could also be perceived as friendship. Haruhi Fujioka Kyoya is the first to realize that Haruhi is a girl. She, in return, is one of the few that realizes that Kyoya isn't as black and white as he appears to be. The two seem to be the only truly rational and level-headed members of the club. Kyoya often has a little fun with Haruhi by threatening to increase her debt to the Host Club in order to get her to go along with whatever schemes the club is cooking up. The two seem to be good friends and appear to have a mutual respect for each others' intelligence and character. However, once, it was implied that Kyoya was considering raping Haruhi to pay off another debt by grabbing her and laying on top of her (she offered to pay for flowers). She calmly responded that she knew Kyoya would never do it because he wouldn't benefit from doing so (see episode 8). In reality, he likely did it so Haruhi would realize why Tamaki was angry with her. Family Kyoya is the third son in his family, meaning he is neither an heir nor next in line. However, he has commented that "It's an exciting game", and plans to outshine his brothers when the moment is right. Ootori Family Staff Honda, Tachibana and Aijima are the three member staff that guards him. They also make sure that nothing untowrad happens to their young master's friends. Yoshio Ootori Yoshio Ootori, Kyoya's father, is the patriarch of the Ootori family. Yoshio is portrayed as a cold, calculating father. Kyoya tries hard to please him in order to become heir of the family, despite the fact that his father is apparently a cold and uncompromising man, who shows no understanding for his children and has planned out the lives of his sons as his own successors already. In the manga, he acknowledges Kyoya as a possible successor despite being the third son. In the anime, he states he had already decided Kyoya would inherit Ootori Medical from him (in the manga he states it is a possibility), only to have his third son buy it and return it to his control without ever revealing his identity. He wants Kyoya to marry Haruhi in the anime. Fuyumi Ootori Fuyumi Ootori is Kyoya's older sister. In the anime, she appears during Kyoya's flashbacks about his first meeting with Tamaki. She clearly cares for her younger brother and tries to help him in life; apparently she is somewhat lacking in the areas of housework and organization, but she appears to be a kind-hearted person. It is revealed in the manga that she was married, but returned home later (for a short visit, which her father chided her for). Her husband's surname is Shido. She and Tamaki are pursuing a tour of commoners' food together. Trivia *His blood type is AB-, which according to Tamaki, makes him evil. *He has many nicknames, including "Mother," "Demon Lord," "Hypotensive Devil," "Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord," and "The Shadow King." *His initials spell K.O. Quotes *"Beauty is as vain as these cherry blossoms. You will never be able to see the same shape for two days." *''(To Tamaki) ''"Talk dream-speak only in your dreams." *"I'm okay with anything as long as it doesn't harm me." *"Our motto is to make use of our characteristics to answer customers' needs." Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Male Characters